Moonlight Serenade
by Knight of Rogues
Summary: The Beacon Dance. A yearly event for students to come together and find themselves. Find each other. For Blake, she finds a lot more than she thought she could find in her whole lifetime.


_And if you feel like coming up tomorrow, I'll save you a dance._

Those words kept replaying in the mind and heart of Blake Belladonna. The previous day had been… eventful to say the least. Yang had unexpectedly had an intervention with the faunice about her search for answers about Torchwick and the White Fang, and while she had been cured of that particular obsession, she now had something else engulfing her mind.

The feeling of the blonde-haired huntress against her body. The smell of her hair, and the feeling of a solitary tear. It was… intoxicating. And now she was off, going to the dance Beacon was hosting for the weekend. Her arm was linked with Sun as they walked towards the dance hall.

"So does this mean we're going… together?" He asked uncertainly. She forced a thin smile.

"Technically, though my first dance is accounted for."

They strolled through the front doors, only to be greeted by Yang. The girl beamed a smile at her friends.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come!"

Blake looked over her friend. Yang wore a simple, plain white dress. Yet on her, it seemed as if it was bedazzled with diamonds. Ruby's sister winked.

"I'm still saving you that dance." Blake blushed a deep red, grateful that Sun didn't notice - or hadn't said anything.

The night wore on, and finally Yang took a break from greeting guests. Blake and Sun had retreated to the edge of the room, talking about the growing issue of faunice joining with the White, when the huntress-in-training popped up.

"What are you two love birds talking about?" She asked with a grin. Sun was about to reply when Neptune called him over. He groaned and turned to Blake.

"I'm sorry, I have to go talk to that screwball. I'll be back in a sec, okay?" Blake nodded, and he ran off, calling to his friend. This left Yang and Blake alone, and a slight awkwardness started to settle in.

"So, uh, Blake. You up for that dance now?"

"Yes!" The faunice replied a bit too quickly. Yang giggled and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the floor. The song had just ended, and there was a period of silence as the DJ pulled up the next song. Suddenly, a soft tune began playing through the speakers. An accompaniment of horns and clarinet with a soft, bouncing bassline in the background. Yang was silent, and extended her hand out to her teammate. Shakily, Blake took it, feeling her friend's free hand get placed on her waist.

The two softly danced around to the song in silence before Yang spoke up.

"Summer loved this song." Blake nodded slightly, remembering Yang's story of her mother. Well, stepmother.

"Ruby probably doesn't remember this, but some nights, Dad would pull out this old record and start playing it. Mom - well, Summer, would start dancing with him, and I would just sit and watch. It was so romantic, the way they stared into each other's eyes." She sighed.

"When she died, Dad was really quiet, and didn't move much. Like I said, he just… locked down. However… some nights, he would wake up just a bit. He'd pour out a glass of wine, and he'd sit in his chair, listening to this song over and over and over. I'd sneak downstairs, and stare at him, and I couldn't help but feel depressed with him. He was so lonely."

"That sounds terrible." Blake said softly. Yang shook her head, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"It wasn't, really. By playing that record, he was keeping her alive. I could almost see the two of them, dancing slowly through the living room." The fighter looked off to the side, smiling a thin smile as she saw an unseen couple dancing with she and Blake.

There was another period of silence, but just as Blake thought that nothing else was going to happen, she felt a pair of lips on her own. Looking in surprise, she saw Yang there, her face pressed against that of the faunice. Blake couldn't do anything, and simply gave herself up to the usually-tough girl. Finally, Yang broke free.

"I'm sorry… it's just… thanks." She smiled. And Blake couldn't help but smile back.

They danced a little longer until the song ended, at which they parted. As they lost contact, Yang winked at Blake.

"We should dance again sometime." She said as she gestured for Sun to move up. Blake smiled back and nodded.

They say that you forget a thousand things every day. That every year, you forget hundreds of thousands of things. Memories, all slipping away. Yet as Blake stared at the moon as she and Sun swung around the floor, she knew that this was not going to be one of those things. This was something that would be locked in her heart forever, until she died. And it was all thanks to Yang.


End file.
